October 4, 2019 Smackdown results
The October 4, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 4, 2019 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. This was the first episode on Fox. Summary Friday Night SmackDown’s debut on FOX got off to an electrifying start. King Corbin interrupted Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch as she prepared for her tag team match tonight with the rest of the Four Horsewomen, but he was immediately interrupted by the man who literally invented the dang show, The Rock! The Great One was in vintage form, slinging insults at the King like nobody’s business and mocking his outlandish King of the Ring attire. The Man got in on the fun, with the two brainstorming a brand-new nickname for King Corbin, the “super tough dude.” Or, as The Rock instructed the WWE Universe to chant… S-T-D. Fuming after being disrespected, Corbin tried to attack The People’s Champ, but he was dispatched by The Rock and Lynch. The beatdown was capped off by a People’s Elbow and a thunderous Rock Bottom, creating the first-ever iconic SmackDown moment on FOX. Fresh off her history-making moment with The Rock, Becky Lynch had to quickly reset as she teamed up with Charlotte Flair to take on SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley & Sasha Banks. With tension at all-time high between the Four Horsewomen and Lynch and Banks eyeing their Raw Women’s Championship Match inside Hell in a Cell this Sunday, all four Superstars came out with passion in fast-paced tag bout. Fists flew rapidly after all four Superstars entered the ring, and The Queen took out Sasha & Bayley with a picture-perfect moonsault and then made the SmackDown Women’s Champion tap out to the Figure-Eight Leglock. Universal Champion Seth Rollins took on Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura in a blockbuster matchup on FOX, but the lights went out before a winner could be determined, and Rollins got a preview of what could be in store for him inside Hell in a Cell this Sunday night on WWE Network. Rollins was seemingly looking to block out the most recent edition of “Firefly Fun House” that aired moments prior during his hard-hitting match against The King of Strong Style. Rollins got Nakamura in position for a Stomp, but that’s right when the arena darkened. Rollins escaped up the ramp, but he was blindsided by “The Fiend” Bray Wyatt, who struck with the Mandible Claw and left Seth in a crumpled heath, garnering a sizeable mental and physical advantage ahead of WWE Hell in a Cell. With each of their jobs literally hanging in the balance, Kevin Owens and Shane McMahon squared off in a high-stakes Ladder Match on Friday Night SmackDown. With both men well-aware that the loser would be gone from WWE, each took massive risks that inflicted unimaginable pain on their opponent as well as themselves. Shane-O-Mac elbow dropped KO through the announcer’s table, and Owens returned the favor by Frog Splashing Shane right through a ladder. Shane seemed to be closing in on victory when he smashed a ladder right into Owens’ face with his signature Coast to Coast, but Owens somehow recovered and found the resolve to powerbomb Shane mercilessly right onto a ladder. With Shane dazed, KO grabbed the briefcase to win the match and terminated Shane from WWE with two words his father made famous: “You’re fired!” KO capped it off with one of the sweetest Stunners ever delivered to a McMahon. Superstars from both brands collided in a high-octane Eight-Man Tag Team Match on Friday Night SmackDown. AJ Styles, Randy Orton and the Raw Tag Team Champions Dolph Ziggler & Robert Roode tried to slow down the firepower of Braun Strowman, The Miz and Heavy Machinery, but the brute force from The Monster Among Men and company was too much for them to withstand once Strowman literally started mowing over the opposition on the outside. While at ringside, Braun locked eyes with heavyweight boxing champion Tyson Fury before pelting The Showoff into Fury in the heat of the action. Strowman finished Ziggler off to claim the win for his team, prompting Fury to hop the guardrail and try to fight Strowman! A sea of security intervened, cutting Tyson off before he could get in the ring and square up with Braun. The situation was halted, but the bad blood is clearly boiling. With 20 Superstars surrounding the ring, Roman Reigns squared off against Erick Rowan in a Lumberjack Match, as Daniel Bryan joined the announce team to discuss Rowan’s betrayal and his apparent new alliance with Reigns. After weeks of sneak-attacks and jaw-dropping brawls, the action was nonstop, as the lumberjacks kept Reigns and Rowan in the ring even when they didn’t want to be. In the clutch, Luke Harper tried to get involved on Erik’s behalf, but Bryan confronted him and the two began to brawl. The Big Dog rallied by taking out virtually everyone with a massive dive over the top rope. After an assist from Bryan, who clobbered Harper with the Running Knee, Reigns leveled Rowan with a clutch Spear for the win. Reigns and Bryan shook hands and appeared to be on the same page heading into their tag team effort at WWE Hell in a Cell … which is definitely bad news for Harper & Rowan. Brock Lesnar defeated Kofi Kingston to win the WWE Championship in less than 15 seconds when he hoisted a hard-charging Kingston above his head and planted him with an F-5, but that was just the beginning of the story. After Lesnar’s victory, Rey Mysterio’s music suddenly blared through the arena. Mysterio, who was decimated alongside his son by Lesnar on Monday, hit the scene sporting a sling on his arm, but he didn’t come alone. Rey had considerable backup in the way of Lesnar’s former MMA rival Cain Velasquez. Cain absolutely unloaded on The Beast, dropping him with a double leg takedown and landing several stiff strikes. The ambush caused Lesnar to retreat, and the new WWE Champion looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ali defeated Buddy Murphy *Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair defeated Sasha Banks & Bayley by submission *Seth Rollins vs. Shinsuke Nakamura (w/ Sami Zayn) ended in a no contest *Kevin Owens defeated Shane McMahon in a Ladder match :*The loser will be fired from WWE. *Braun Strowman, The Miz & Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker) defeated A.J. Styles, Randy Orton, Robert Roode & Dolph Ziggler in an 8-Man Tag Match *Roman Reigns defeated Erick Rowan in a Lumberjack Match :*Lumberjacks: Ali, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Cesaro, Titus O'Neil, Bo Dallas, Curtis Axel, Shelton Benjamin, Heath Slater, Ivar, Erik, Zack Ryder, Curt Hawkins, Shinsuke Nakamura, Scott Dawson, Dash Wilder, Ricochet, Apollo Crews, Chad Gable, Andrade, Cedric Alexander & No Way Jose *Brock Lesnar defeated Kofi Kingston © to win the WWE Championship (0:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Rock and Becky Lynch dropped Baron Corbin to kick off SmackDown 10-4-19 SD 1.jpg 10-4-19 SD 2.jpg 10-4-19 SD 3.jpg 10-4-19 SD 4.jpg 10-4-19 SD 5.jpg 10-4-19 SD 6.jpg Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair v Sasha Banks & Bayley 10-4-19 SD 7.jpg 10-4-19 SD 8.jpg 10-4-19 SD 9.jpg 10-4-19 SD 10.jpg 10-4-19 SD 11.jpg 10-4-19 SD 12.jpg Seth Rollins v Shinsuke Nakamura 10-4-19 SD 13.jpg 10-4-19 SD 14.jpg 10-4-19 SD 15.jpg 10-4-19 SD 16.jpg 10-4-19 SD 17.jpg 10-4-19 SD 18.jpg Kevin Owens v Shane McMahon 10-4-19 SD 19.jpg 10-4-19 SD 20.jpg 10-4-19 SD 21.jpg 10-4-19 SD 22.jpg 10-4-19 SD 23.jpg 10-4-19 SD 24.jpg 8-man tag match 10-4-19 SD 25.jpg 10-4-19 SD 26.jpg 10-4-19 SD 27.jpg 10-4-19 SD 28.jpg 10-4-19 SD 29.jpg 10-4-19 SD 30.jpg Roman Reigns v Erick Rowan 10-4-19 SD 31.jpg 10-4-19 SD 32.jpg 10-4-19 SD 33.jpg 10-4-19 SD 34.jpg 10-4-19 SD 35.jpg 10-4-19 SD 36.jpg Kofi Kingston v Brock Lesnar 10-4-19 SD 37.jpg 10-4-19 SD 38.jpg 10-4-19 SD 39.jpg 10-4-19 SD 40.jpg 10-4-19 SD 41.jpg 10-4-19 SD 42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1050 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1050 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1050 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:Events with Lumberjack matches Category:Events with Ladder matches